This agreement provides funds in FY 2010 to operate the system for NIH-funded authors to electronically submit their manuscripts, convert them to web-formatted documents and make them publicly available through the PubMed Central archive. Since the establishment of the Public Access Policy, the National Center for Biotechnology Information (NCBI) at the NLM has been operating a submission and dissemination system in support of the NIH[unreadable]s policy. Dr. Collins approved the recommendation of the NIH Steering Committee and Management and Budget Working Group (MBWG) that supplementary funding should be collected in FY 2010 by NLM through IAAs with each IC. The approved assessment of is pro rated based on the percentage of that IC[unreadable]s number of grants in its portfolio.